Don Vizioso
Don Vizioso is an Italian mob boss who controls the organized crime in New York City. He is currently allied with Shredder. History Season 3 ''Casey Jones VS. The Underworld'': When Vizioso makes his debut in this episode, Shredder, Tiger Claw, and Fishface go to his hideout to discuss business. Shredder says that he controls every mob except the Italian mafia. He demands that Vizioso ally with him or the mob boss shall be destroyed. Vizioso reluctantly agrees. Meet Mondo Gecko: He appears with the Fulci Twins among the crowd of the villains, eating instant noodle cup and watching the race between Fishface, Mondo, Mikey and Casey. Season 4 '''Mutant Gangland: 'With Shredder and his forces having left Manhattan and considering his alliance with them dissolved, Vizioso begins work to have his Mafiosi wipe Manhattan clean of mutants, including the Mighty Mutanimals and the Turtles, so his Mafia become top dogs in the criminal underworld again. After he has some of his Mafiosi rob a bank to lure out Donatello, Raphael, and Mondo Gecko, he launches a trap that leads to Raphael being badly beaten, while Donatello and Mondo are captured. When confronted by Leonardo, Mikey, Slash, Rockwell, and Leatherhead in his restaurant, Vizioso is able to escape to his second hideout in a hotel, where he decides to have Donatello and Mondo dissected to see how they work once Dr. Farrell shows up. However, the hotel is besieged by the Turtles and Mutanimals, and while the Mutanimals deal with The Hammer and the Mafiosi guards outside, the Turtles deal with confronting Vizioso and the Fulci Twins. In the end, Vizioso is defeated and sent flying away on his hover chair. Season 5 'Heart of Evil: 'After Super Shredder's demise, Vizioso has claimed the Shredder's charred mutant heart as a trophy, planning on eating it to attain the Shredder's power through his spirit in the heart. However, his restaurant is besieged by Leonardo, Donatello, Rocksteady, and Bebop, leading to a fight that results in Vizioso managing to escape on his hover chair with the heart while his Mafiosi force the two Turtle brothers and Tiger Claw's men to retreat. Having retreated back to his hotel safehouse, Vizioso plans on fleeing the United States until things calm down, but the hotel is attacked by Tiger Claw, Kavaxas, Bebop, and Rocksteady, with Kavaxas easily overpowering the Don's men, including his muscle, The Hammer, and draining The Hammer's soul, due to their anti-mutant weapons having no effect on the demon. Vizioso is soon confronted by Leo and Donnie, who overpower the Fulci Twins before Donnie turns his attention to Vizioso. Though Donatello nearly takes Vizioso's life out of personal revenge, he is able to come to his senses and instead takes back the Shredder's heart, only to lose it to Kavaxas and Tiger Claw, while Vizioso, the Fulci Twins, and their Mafiosi are left to be arrested by the NYPD and taken to prison, delivering a crippling blow to the Italian Mafia's presence in NYC. Personality He is the stereotypical gangster leader, acting all calm and self assured most of the time, but getting vicious when needed. He can also be arrogant and tyrannical. When the turtles and the Mutanimals confront him he pompously chides them, claiming that he had a right to be in the city. Trivia *"Vizioso" means "Vicious" in Italian. Gallery ''See Don Vizioso/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Bad Guys Category:Villains Category:The Foot Clan Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Gang leaders Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Nonmutants Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Vizioso's Mob Category:Turtles enemies